The Complex Impedance- A MapleStory Smut
by Nippleronis
Summary: The lovely Capacitor just got done training after a grueling 36 hours, but little does she know there's a surprise in her bathroom waiting for her.


It had been a long day. I, Capacitor, had just finished a grueling 36 hour training session. Exhausted, I decided to take a shower before finally going to bed. As fast as my body was willing, I took off my pants, shirt, panties, and bra and threw them all in the laundry pile. I wrapped a towel around myself and entered the bathroom. To my great astonishment, there was already a shadowy figure in the shower stall. The room was too dark to make out anything and everything was quiet. The figure made no sound.

I was scared. But mustering up some courage, I stammered "w-w-who's t-there?"

The shadowy figure stayed silent.

I paused for a moment and thought about who it could possibly be. Through my terror, I finally remembered reading threads on the official Nexon forums about jealous little haters who had accused me of botting. I was exhausted, and was in no mood to be messed around with, so I yelled out, "i123TheDemon! I am not in the mood for your damn games!"

The shadowy figure finally turned his head, and in a foreign accent, said, "I'm not i123TheDemon, although I'm sure he'd do the same." The shadowy figure started to walk slowly towards me.

Although the room was dark, I could make out a vague silhouette. The silhouette had a round figure, and a neckbeard.

"W-w-who are you? W-w-why are you here?" I asked as the figure drifted towards me. Seconds passed, and still, the figure did not reply. I started to back out of the bathroom as the figure got closer and closer.

As soon as he stepped over the ledge of the bathroom, he turned on the lights behind him, and laughed maniacally. Then, in his weird foreign accent, he finally replied, "you know who I am, Capacitor, I am A4194305."

"W-w-what the… w-w-why are you in my house?" I stammered as I held my towel closer to my chest. I was in no mood to be showing him anything.

A4194305 quickly checked my body out, moistened his lips, and responded, "you know why I'm here."

At that moment, I suddenly realized that A4194305 was stark naked. I knew what he was here for. He was coming for me. He wanted me. And he was coming in dry. Fearing for my virginity, I turned around and began to run through the house. Although A4194305 was fat, he had the physique of a typical basement dwelling gamer meaning that his strength lies in short distances. With this strength, he easily caught up to me, wrapped his thick hairy arms around my fragile waist, and carried me to my computer. I could feel his tiny pecker starting to get hard against my back through the towel. However, it still felt soft and I estimated that it couldn't be any longer than 2 inches. Thus, I breathed a sigh of relief, since I learned from sex ed in highschool that 2 inches would have much lesser of a chance of making me pregnant. Still, even if he doesn't impregnate me, I would still feel violated. So I opened my mouth and screamed for help, or at least tried to.

A4194305 anticipated my action and quickly cover my mouth with his sweaty palms. I guess that this isn't the first time that he's done this. My mind quickly wondered if xkissablex3 had to endure this very situation but quickly disregarded it. Then, I vividly remembered the dozens of forum posts in which he had bashed me and shuttered. I was suddenly brought back to reality when he looked into my fear filled eyes and said, "look, you can call this sexual assault if you want, but this is all about living out i123TheDemon and I's fantasy of raping you."

A4194305 stripped off my towel in one sweep and I felt my breasts bounce up and down briefly. He then proceeded to bend me over in front of my computer, and then thrusted his tiny pecker into me. Although I was exhausted from finishing a grueling 36 hour training session, each thrust from A4194305 gave me more energy. I felt rejuvenated as his life blood was transferred to me, and started to train once more as he thrusted harder and faster, telling me that I was a dirty little girl.

"You like that don't you? Yeah, go train, you dirty little slut."

As A4194305 pulled out, he slapped his two incher on my butt cheeks. Then, his two incher, wet with his juices, slid right into my anus without any trouble. Maybe my expectations for anal was too high or, maybe it was because he was just that small, I did not feel any pain from him entering my anal cavity. He busted in less than five thrusts and pulled out. A4194305 started to wipe himself up and was about to leave when he saw that I was 99.99% EXP. Just at the sight of my almost completely full EXP bar, A4194305 popped another throbbing, veiny erection and shouted Holy Symbol. Even though he had just cummed less than 3 minutes ago, he held me down with his body weight and entered me once again - this time, as dry as cardboard. Again, it didn't hurt, which I guessed again was because he was just that small. As he started pounding away, I felt more energy and so I mashed my keyboard faster and faster until, finally, I leveled.

Upon seeing me level to 250, A4194305 pulled out and looked depressed. But then his eyes lit up, and he smiled. He knew that he would be the next to reach level 250 and that he would spend eternity next to me, forever reminding me of this night. At this point, my vision began to blur and I quickly passed out as he drifted away from me.

- The Morning After -

The next time I came to be was when rays of morning sunlight pierced the curtains, fell past my disheveled red hair, and upon my flickering red eyes. Last night seemed like a vivid dream but the lingering smell of A4194305's Holy Symbol lingered in the room. Without moving, I cast my gaze around the room but A4194305 was nowhere to be found. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain in my abdomen instantly knocked me back down. I thought about the size of his tiny pecker and marveled at the fact it was able to give me such pain the next morning. Slowly I rolled out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I peered into the bathroom expecting A4194305 to be there but alas he was not. I quickly took a shower, got dressed, and headed out to the nearest pharmacy. There, I bought the most effective contraceptives and took twice the recommended dosage because there's no way in the world I would want to bear a child from A4194305. I walked home to the front door of my house and as I was about to reach into my purse to pull out my keys, I noticed that the door was unlocked. I shook my head, and groaned, "Not again… is this real life…?" I was positive that it couldn't be A4194305 because I had checked my home before I left for the pharmacy. Who could it be this time? You know what? I'm out. I don't need to deal with this again… I mean, I'm already level 250, so what else is there to do?


End file.
